Mazheim
The largest city in Nal-D'norra, famous for being destroyed and rebuilt many times. Psychic powers do not work in Mazheim due to an ancient Mythal of unknown (but suspected drow) origin. Destroyed by the leviathan, its survivors take refuge in Underheim. Guide to Mazheim (Author Unknown) the common mans map of mazheim. theres too much stuff here so i just marked the important stuff labyrinths what we call it here. dont call it the unshakable city or the local vendors will take you for a newcomer who isnt wise to their tricks yet. theres 3 parts of the labyrinth. the upper district where the leaders and other rich bastards live, the common district where most of us "commoners" live, and the lower district where the really poor go so the rich bastards dont have to see them 1. minotaur hall: this is where the council rules from. theres always five of them, unless one of them died any they havent named a replacement yet. current council is vezsryn madavvir (drow bastard), ezeralle do'arn (drow bastard), oskar axebreaker (dwarf bastard), navarra anskuld (shifty human), and anton tazyara (tiefling. hes alright) 2. ashliel square: the place the wealthy go to worship ashliel and some of the other spirits they have. it has temples that are too damn fancy. most of us think ashliel is a rich people spirit nowdays and worship mizis instead. 3. tower of ashliel: we just call it the tower. its a clocktower so big, that you can see it from anywhere in the city. its useful for telling what the time is. thats about it. some priests from the upper district say they can commune with ashliel at the top of it. 4. guild halls: the labyrinth has got lots of guilds. not really for rich bastards but they usually are the higher up guild masters anyway. theres too many guilds here to list on one piece of paper, and the guide will cost twice as much to make if i use up too much paper 5. hall of heroes: this is where the ysgardians are. its kind of like a guild but with not as much rich people, because they dont like to fight stuff themselves. they like fighting or something 6. city guard hall: the city guard are the councils lackeys. dont go here if you dont want to get arrested for looking at them funny. 7. house of the silver sword: the silver sword is for adventurers who want to fight monsters to keep the city safe. used to be they would stand up against the corrupt. nowdays they have to agree to be impartial in the city politics and fight monsters only, or the council will kick them out. 8. temple of mizis: mizis is the lantern dragon spirit of the common people. theres a lot of temples to her in the common district and even the lower district, but this is the big one. its been getting much bigger in recent years, and the council is afraid of it. 9. st. tadia lighthouse: the lighthouse that helps ships get here without crashing. i dont remember who st. tadia was. 10. mazheim cemetery: this is a grim place right outside of town where the dead get buried. the rich get fancy "mausoleums" but we have to make do with tombstones that get eroded and forgotten, until someone plants a new body above them Underheim The dark ruins of old Mazheims, beneath the city. The first layer is an old district where Kirro used to live, and the second is the remains of a dwarven stronghold that contains the Ashen Ward, former home of the Awakened. It is thought that there is a third layer.